Never Alone
by Celina Wood
Summary: America... wait... no, Canada is always alone and that makes him feel unloved he just wants a friend! what happens when he gets that friend and that person just happens to be awesome? Could it be that Mattie has bit off more than he can chew and has fallen in love? Human names used at times... Please R&R!


_Am I alone? _I asked my mind as I searched around myself, no one, not a single person, I guess I was alone again. I peered again at the surrounding black, _you're alone and dreaming, _my mind whispered, but was I? I looked around again, no one, no way out ether… alone… again…

"Bonour… Is anyone there?" I asked the pressing silence in French, nothing, but I was used to it. I looked down to ask Kamijiro where for help but he wasn't there. Slowly a fear crept into my mind, what if this wasn't a dream, what if… what if I was alone… completely alone… and lost in darkness?!

At this thought I took off running, I screamed out in a mixture of English and French wishing for an answer and getting none, I was alone! I continued to run and still I couldn't find a way out, nothing! Panic from the dark and silence began to ease into a deep fear no one would miss me, scratch that, no one would notice my absence, I was alone in the world completely alone, a sob escaped my mouth.

Once the tears started there was no going back, I would cry for hours at this rate! I sank to my knees on the cold floor and closed my eyes my face pointed toward the sky I couldn't even see in this hell, I would forever be alone, forever... Slowly I curled up on the ground my tears wetting my pant legs and choking me up, sob after sob ripped through my body, no ripped through my soul, I never asked for this hell, I never did.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my shaking form, strong arms, this was new… what was going on here? Who would hug me, the invisible one, were they crazy?

"Shhh… calm down Mattie, I'm here now, and it's okay." I looked up to look at the first person to remember me, white hair and red eyes, and a smirk…? And with that I woke up with a start.

"Prussia…? Huh… Where am I?" I looked around and then lay back down, it was just a dream, but I was alone still that much way true. I sighed and put my hands to my face to find I had been in tears, I was horrified! Why had I been crying?

"Oh… maple," I muttered under my breath and pulled myself up; I had to get ready for the world conference. I really wanted to just stay home, but maybe someone would miss me…? Yeah right, I doubt that would ever happen, I wish it would…

"I'll just wear jeans and a hoody," this I said to Kamijiro the polar bear who lived with me, he was my only company in this hell we called planet Earth and even he forgets my name. I pulled on the cloths and stared into the mirror hating the face staring back at me, hating these violet eyes that kept me hidden, hating the fact that no one will ever love me. I just wish someone would hold me in their arms and tell me they loved me, tell me… tell me… that they knew me, I wish someone would say my name.

"Okay Mattie, calm down, you're okay… someone will remember you today, I promise you," my voice cracked and a tear ran down my face, I would be alone and I knew it. Only my brother sometimes remembered me.

"Who are you?" Kamijiro asked and I burst into tears hugging my lonely body.

"I'm Canada…" I whispered, "Please remember me." But I had lost all hope of anyone knowing who I was, maybe I should just disappear.

"Dudes, we have a major problem." America shouted, my brother was always in the middle of things and today was no exception. He was "the hero" and wanted to save the day again. "England is missing, that and there is banging coming from that closet, I think it's strange, someone had better check it out… hmm… China, I choose you."

The man called upon looked up and sighed, "Why is it always me?" he asked and stood. He walked to the closet and opened the door wide for everyone to see, inside was a startled looking England and my father, France.

France had hands on England chest and they had been kissing, England had hands in France's hair, had he liked it? The two countries seemed confused at the fact that they had been caught and England let out a nervous laugh.

"Dude… why?" America asked and I looked at my brother, he seemed crushed and slightly mad. "I thought you hated him." This time he was throwing it in England's face, I could practicaly see the challenge, was it possible this was a love triangle?

"W-well…" England started, and then he was interrupted by France.

"Ohonhonhon, did you not know… Author is mine, mon ami." France looked proud of himself and England blushed a bright red, the two of them left the closet and sat, America sat as well but he more slumped and seemed depressed.

I looked around, for once I noticed the obvious couples that surrounded me. Austria was sitting looking stressed as Hungary tried to comfort him; they had to be a couple. Another couple that jumped out was Spain and Romano, the two of them were sitting near each other and though Romano was acting cool towards Spain there was love in his eyes. Germany was talking to Italy sweetly and Germany was known for being mean, and Japan was sitting close to Switzerland the two of them looked close. Even Sealand, who was barely a country, was sitting with Lichtenstein, the two of them were holding hands under the table and giggling, and I was alone in all of this?

Suddenly the door of the room burst open startling me out of my daze; I looked up, sure enough another couple walked in. Poland was wearing a dress, god knows why, and Lithuania was blushing, the two of them held hands and walked in, behind them… who was that?

Prussia walked in with a smirk and a bird, his gray hair caught the light and shoe, and his red eyes sparkled with a dangerous light. "The awesome me has arrived!" he shouted and grinned both of the double doors banged upon the walls and still this odd country grinned. Slowly the smirk left his face as no one looked up, well I looked up… but do I count? Prussia searched the room for someone to tell him he was awesome then looked right at me.

"Hey you, I haven't seen you here before, you a new one?" what… was he talking to me? I looked at him dumb-founded and startled at the fact he had seen me. "Hallo…?" he walked over, "I'm the awesome Prussia, welcome to ze world."

"I-I'm not new… I'm Canada…" I said quietly hugging Kamijiro I was happy, but now I felt shy, someone was talking to me but I wasn't used to that. The nation standing above me smiled and sat next to me grinning again, not only did he see me but he sat with me!

"Ja, I think I've heard of you, America's little bruder… France's son, zat one right?" wait… something was telling me he's talked to me before, then it hit me, he was in my dream… why had he been in my dream, was my dream warning me of this?

"Y-yeah… that's me." I said this quietly while trying to think of why he had been in my dream, maybe we were destined to talk today, or maybe we are supposed to make an alliance, _or maybe you like him_ my mind whispered to me. How could I like him? I had just met him! Even so I could still feel the blush crossing my cheeks.

"You okay?" Prussia asked. "You look as though you've been drinking like I've been, I really like bier, vat do you like?" He asked me this and I saw he was actually trying to me my friend, why would he try to be my friend, why me?

"I-I, I like Maple Syrup and… I like the sport of hokey, you're the first to ask me this," I said this quietly and I admit I sounded sappy. "Merci, mon ami…?" I asked the last part wondering if we really were friends.

"Huh… vat ze hell did you just say?" he asked looking genuinely curious. I smiled and looked down.

"Oh... Um… Merci is thank you… and mon ami… I was calling you a friend." I hid my face scared he would say we weren't friends, but instead he laughed. I felt myself crumbling I had hoped we could be friends, I had hoped I wasn't alone anymore.

"Ja, that makes sense! But for me we would be freunden, get zit?" I looked up at him and he was smiling, I smiled back.

"Yeah, I get it," from now on someone would know me, I had a friend, I felt so happy for once in my life. Merci Prussia…

_A/N D'awwww! This story is gonna be so sweet I just know it! (I don't plan any of my stories I just write) I Love PruCan, It's always cute… but it can be hot! Well this is my first Hetalia Fanfic… yes I plan to write more stories about the characters… um… anything else…? Oh yeah! All of my ships are showing up at least once… and it will be as more than what's in this chapter, please review! I love to know what you think so please…. Please…. Even if it sucks can you tell me at least?_


End file.
